Bennu Edge Rayla
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40787 |no = 1404 |element = Thunder |rarity = Omni |cost = 47 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 128 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 11 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 15, 19, 23, 56, 60, 64, 68, 72, 76, 80, 84 |normal_distribute = 8, 6, 4, 13, 9, 11, 7, 10, 13, 9, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 15, 19, 23, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86 |bb_distribute = 8, 5, 3, 12, 7, 9, 6, 7, 9, 5, 8, 10, 6, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 15, 19, 23, 27, 31, 35, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95 |sbb_distribute = 7, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 10, 6, 7, 4, 5, 8, 4, 6, 8, 4, 5, 3, 4, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 15, 19, 23, 27, 31, 35, 39, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107 |ubb_distribute = 5, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 9, 4, 3, 4, 4, 3, 4, 6, 5, 4, 5, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 5, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 3 |ubb_effectdelay = 3 |description = Her brilliant swordplay and situational adaptability are highly regarded even to this day. However, in contrast, her strong optimism and impulsiveness did not mesh well with the fourth Summoner. She got along well with Owen, and it is said that their coordination in battle was amazing to behold. Had she not fallen in battle, she might have become a focus of admiration and respect for many as an Elder Summoner. |summon = Our era as Summoners has just begun! If we just keep training every day, we'll keep getting stronger! |fusion = Good, leave it to me! If my dear subordinates are counting on me, I have to help as a good superior. |evolution = "Elder Summoner" is quite the grandiose title. But I've got to do my best, for the sake of those who continue our legacy! | hp_base = 6002 |atk_base = 2847 |def_base = 2059 |rec_base = 1935 | hp_lord = 7813 |atk_lord = 3526 |def_lord = 2574 |rec_lord = 2407 | hp_anima = 8930 |rec_anima = 2109 |atk_breaker = 3824 |def_breaker = 2276 |def_guardian = 2872 |rec_guardian = 2258 |def_oracle = 2425 |rec_oracle = 2854 | hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |normaldc = 44 |ls = Wild Triumphant Power |lsdescription = 50% boost to Atk, max HP, enormously boosts BB Atk & Spark damage boosts BB gauge |lsnote = 200% boost to BB Atk, 2~3 BC fill on Spark |bb = Blade Flash: Heavenfall |bbdescription = 14 combo Thunder attack on all foes, adds probable 1 turn Atk, Def reduction effect to attack for 3 turns, negates all status ailments for 3 turns & negates Atk, Def, Rec reductions for 1 turn |bbnote = 10% chance to reduce enemies' Atk and/or Def by 20% |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 14 |bbmultiplier = 370 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = Astinic Dive |sbbdescription = 20 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes (consecutive uses boost damage), probable huge 1 turn Atk, Def reduction, probable Spark vulnerability infliction for 2 turns, fills own BB gauge to max & adds probable 1 turn Atk, Def reduction effect to attack for 3 turns |sbbnote = +200% multiplier each use (3 times max.), 600% additional multiplier total, 30% chance to reduce enemies' Atk and/or Def by 50%, 20% chance to reduce enemies' Atk and/or Def by 20% added to attack, 25% chance to inflict Spark vulnerability that deals 25% more Spark damage |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 480~1080 |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = Umber Elimination |ubbdescription = 25 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes, enormous 3 turn Atk, Def reduction, inflicts enormous Spark vulnerability for 3 turns & enormously boosts BB gauge and BB Atk for 3 turns |ubbnote = 90% Atk and Def reduction, 150% more Spark damage dealt, 50 BC fill each turn, 600% boost to BB Atk |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 25 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 25 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = Talent-backing Ideals |esitem = |esdescription = Boosts Atk, Def when BB gauge is over 50% |esnote = 70% boost |evofrom = 40786 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = 50% boost to Atk |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 30 |omniskill2_1_desc = 100% boost to Spark damage |omniskill3_cat = Critical Hits |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Boosts critical hit damage |omniskill3_1_note = 50% boost |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Activates at turn's end effects during turn's start instead (effects will only activate once in Arena/Colosseum) |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill4_2_sp = 50 |omniskill4_2_desc = Adds huge BB Atk boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_2_note = 300% boost, also affects UBB |omniskill4_3_sp = 40 |omniskill4_3_desc = Adds BB gauge boost each turn for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_3_note = 6 BC fill |omniskill4_4_sp = 20 |omniskill4_4_desc = Adds Atk, Def, Rec reducing effects negation for 1 turn to SBB |omniskill4_4_note = |omniskill4_5_sp = 50 |omniskill4_5_desc = Adds considerable OD gauge boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_5_note = 20% boost to the fill rate |omniskill5_cat = |omniskill5_1_sp = |omniskill5_1_desc = |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill5_2_sp = |omniskill5_2_desc = |omniskill5_2_note = |omniskill5_3_sp = |omniskill5_3_desc = |omniskill5_3_note = |omniskill5_4_sp = |omniskill5_4_desc = |omniskill5_4_note = |omniskill5_5_sp = |omniskill5_5_desc = |omniskill5_5_note = |omniskill6_cat = |omniskill6_1_sp = |omniskill6_1_desc = |omniskill6_1_note = |omniskill6_2_sp = |omniskill6_2_desc = |omniskill6_2_note = |omniskill6_3_sp = |omniskill6_3_desc = |omniskill6_3_note = |omniskill6_4_sp = |omniskill6_4_desc = |omniskill6_4_note = |omniskill6_5_sp = |omniskill6_5_desc = |omniskill6_5_note = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Summoner Origin |addcatname = Rayla2 }}